Naruto Chronicles: Book One
by Fire-Playing Player
Summary: It's because all three of us are the same. You asked me who the most precious person was to me in this world. I have more than one, there are two boys I'd die for one thousand times over because no matter what either of them decide from here on out in life... whether it be evil or good, I will love them forever and always.-Diva
1. Chapter 1

**Once appeared a nine-tailed demon fox. One swing of its mighty tail could crumble mountains and form tsunamis. To fight the demon, the people assembled the shinobi. One brave shinobi was able to seal up the demon, but he lost his life. That shinobi was called... The Fourth Hokage. **

Diva's blue eyes opened, the sun's rays warming her pale face. She moaned slightly, not really prepared for the early morning about to greet her. She was still exhausted from her mission and wanted just another hour of precious sleep. Blinking to clear her vision, she turned over her back to gaze at the ceiling above her. Her eyes flickered to her alarm clock and she frowned when she realized that it had been unplugged. She didn't remember unplugging it last night, so there had to be only one person responsible.

Sighing, she threw off the covers, gave a great stretch and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch, wincing at the light and stared at herself in the mirror. Diva reached a slender arm towards the shower knob and turned, releasing a huge jet spray of warm water. She undressed and set foot inside the shower. Her body was the least fatigue than she thought it was. It seemed as though she was never tired.

Once she was out of the shower she dressed, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, examined herself in her full length mirror and smiled.

_**"Naruto!"**_she called. "Naruto, wake up or you'll be late for school! Naruto?"

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Oh, dear. Now where did that boy run off to?"

Diva made her way to his room, prepared to knock on his door only to find it open much to her surprise. His bed was neatly made, not a single pair of underwear or cup of ramen on the wooden floor much to her relief. Usually he made a pig's nest out of his room and rarely washed his laundry. She did that for him much to her dismay. She hated washing his clothes, which was why she wore gloves and a mask. She loved him to death, but goodness, sometimes his room wasn't meant to live in unsanitary conditions.

"He's not here..." she whispered. "Where could he have gone?"

In the kitchen there was a cup of ramen on the table, a few bowls in the sink and a carton of milk that she hoped was empty. He had a habit of leaving the milk out and she had to tell him constantly how milk wasn't cheap.

"Where did he run off to?" Diva pondered while standing in the middle of the living room. Dread washed over her.

"Oh..no..."

She made a mad dash out of the door, her dark hair flying behind her.

___He's gone and done something again! Please don't let it be too serious. Please...please..._

Diva came to a halt, her feet skidding along with her. The Hokage Rock seemed...different. The proud faces of the previous Hokage she so admired had been marred with paint. Some of the faces with brands of tattoo paint on their cheeks, paint dripping from their stone noses, as well as the painted on tongues. Diva suppressed a giggle. She cold make out a body suspended on the monument and heard his chuckling.

"He even did the Third's face... good grief..."

She could see a gathering crowd of people ogling, a few of them looked at her in sympathy rather than in disgust as though it were her fault the blonde young man was doing this. _What possessed him to paint the faces of the well respected leaders of the village?_

Diva sighed softly. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage, was writing on a canvas with the strokes of his brush until his door burst open and this caused him to blot the canvas more as a large dot of the ink grew into a larger one, bleeding through.

**"Hokage-sama!" **

Hiruzen turned his head to glimpse over his shoulder at the male shinobi, his pipe dangling from his mouth from his frowned lips.

"Is Naruto in trouble again?" he grunted.

_******"Yes! That punk Naruto is desecrating the Hokage Monument! And this time with paint!"**_****The male exclaimed.

Heaving a mighty sigh, the Third placed his hat atop his head, while giving his pipe a few blows.

Diva joined the other villagers on top of the Hokage's office roof, gently pushing herself through the crowd of people, excusing herself and giving a nervous smile while she did so. A series of protests rang out from hostile voices for the spiked hair youth to put an end to his prank, promising him that he would be sorry for his trouble making.

___Why can't they just leave him alone? _Diva thought, folding her arms over her chest.

___He's not a bad kid... he's just... just..._

He swiveled on the rope he was suspended on and a huge grin plastered on his whiskered face he bellowed: **__****"Shut-up you idiots! **_**None of you guys could do something this horrible. But I can, I'm incredible!"**_

Diva laughed, then hid it behind a cough.

_I couldn't do anything like that. I wouldn't. I'll get him down from there._

She felt the presence of the Hokage and Iruka behind her. She didn't want to see them. They would just give her the same lecture over and over about his behavior. Like she didn't know that. She was doing the best she could with him, being supportive and caring since the day he was born.

Diva put two fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp whistle that made everyone around her stock still and quiet.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she called to Naruto.

**"Ready or not! Here I come, Naruto!"**

She giggled like a child at his reaction to her voice. He almost dropped the bucket of paint in his hand and because of that got tangled in the rope.

**"What are you doing out of class? Did you unplug my alarm clock, too, so that I wouldn't wake up? You're in big trouble young man!"**

___Shit, that's Diva! _

Iruka sighed in relief that it was Diva who got to him. She was atop the monument, helping Naruto down from his entanglement. Words were exchanged between them, then he slumped in her arms telling her he was sorry no doubt before she tied him up and threw him over her shoulder. Diva gave a salute to the people below before vanishing again.

"I'm amazed that boy hasn't driven her up the wall," murmured the Third shaking his head solemnly.

"I'll give her credit, she has so much patient and a huge heart to put up with someone like that Naruto."

**"Get off me, Diva!"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No, now be quiet."**

****Naruto lay beneath Diva in the most unflattering fashion. She was on top of him, arms on either side of his head, looking down at him with a mischievous grin on her light pink lips. Her bosom was practically in his face and he closed his eyes. She didn't seem to be fazed by it. She wasn't wearing a revealing top, just simple blue long-sleeved blouse that was kind of skintight on her. Plus tendrils of her hair were tickling his face. She smelled nice, like roses and vanilla. But this was embarrassing. They were in front of the whole class!

"They're too close!" Naruto cried from underneath her.

"Grow an immunity, you've seen breasts before, Naruto."

"I sure as hell don't want to see yours!"

"Whatever... Iruka-san..."

Iruka almost laughed at the display of the two. He grit his teeth and used his best authoritative voice.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja School's Graduation Exam! You have failed the last two times! This is not the time to be causing trouble!"

"Bah! Whatever."

Diva squeezed him.

"Would you get off me already?!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto gave an eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Iruka clenched his jaw, an angry pulse growing near his temple.

"Time for a test review on Henge no Jutsu! Everyone line up. Transform perfectly into me!"

******"What?!"**

Diva untied him, giving him a shaking of her head. He ignored her.

"You need to learn self-control..." she whispered to him.

"Uh-huh..."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Leave me alone... sheesh."

"I'm not giving up on you. I made a promise..."

___Damn... this sucks...ok...here we go..._

Diva stood by watching one by one as each student perfectly transformed into Iruka. When it was his turn she crossed her fingers. The smoke cleared and instead of Iruka she caught a glimpse of a feminine Naruto, the smoke covering the nipples of the breasts and down to her private parts. She blew a kiss and that was all it took.

Ah, yes, the Sexy no Jutsu, a prank she'd seen him display way too many times to keep count.

Iruka's nose bled and he was slammed back into the wall.

Later, Diva stared out the window watching the birds in the sky. She sat in a chair this time because she felt as though she were going to be here a long time.

**"You dumbass! You invent useless skills!"**

****Later, Diva was wringing out a wash cloth to clean the paint off the Hokage Monument. Instead, Naruto told her not to because it was fault and it made no sense for them to share the punishment together, yet she argued telling him that she didn't mind and that it would give them time to talk. She was helping him because she wanted to, not because she had to.

She loved him.

Diva worked the washcloth into the stone, satisfied when the residue was coming off and dying the white rag. She dipped it back in the bucket and wrung it out again to continue the process. She took a moment to view the birds flying and was overcome with a sense of nostalgia, she didn't know why. The view was so beautiful from up here. The homes of the people and the faces overlooking her home. Diva closed her eyes and her vision became replaced by bars in a window, the birds flying outside and someone reaching out...

Where had she seen that before?

"We're not going home until we wash off all of this paint."

"C'mon, sister, I don't want to do this anymore!"

"You should have thought about that before you desecrated the rock, Naruto."

He called her sister because often he liked to think they were related when they really weren't. As a child when they first met, Diva was the first to not cringe away from him. She struck him with her eyes which he believed were so much like their own and she still had that effect on his brain.

They started talking after wards to the point where people mistaken her as his sister, which she was in a way. Not just in a role model kind of way but because the two of them could just talk to each other with their eyes and know exactly what the other was thinking.

Iruka felt a pang of envy watching them from below. He didn't have any siblings or parents and seeing Diva and Naruto interact made him remember what he'd lost so long ago.

"Hey, Naruto. We can go to Ichiraku's Ramen if we clean all this up," Diva sang, winking at him.

**"Are you for real? All right!"**

"Once we clean all this up. So work really hard."

"Okay, big sister. I'm on it!"

Diva wasn't entirely fond of ramen like Naruto was, but she didn't hate it. She tried it once when Naruto had taken her here one day after she couldn't decide what to eat. She had finished off five bowls of ramen, paid for it and thanked him for the meal. He had asked her once where did she put it all since she was slender.

Diva's choice of ramen was with pork, eggs, and tomatoes. She didn't know why, it was what she chose whenever she had the chance to come inside Ichiraku's, especially tonight. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

She'd already finished it, much to Iruka's shock.

___Where does she put it all without gaining so much weight?_

He cleared his throat.

"Naruto, why did you do that? You know, to the Hokage Rock? You **do **know who the Hokage are, right?"

"Of course!" he said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Basically when you earn the title as Hokage you're immediately the strongest and most elite ninja in the village. The Fourth Hokage is among them, the one who saved the village from the demon fox."

"Then why?"

"Because one day I'm going to bear the Hokage name. And then I'm going to surpass all of the previous Hokage! And then I'll going to make the village realize my strength."

Diva smirked.

He finished his ramen. He turned to Iruka smiling.

"By the way, Iruka-sensei. Can I make a request?"

"What? You want seconds?"

"No, can I borrow your leaf forehead protector?" He pleaded.

"What this? No. This is for after you graduate. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow, right Diva?"

She nodded.

"Stingy! Big sister, may I wear _your forehead _protector?"

"No,'" she deadpanned.

"Gah! I want seconds!"

"Huh?!"

___I want you to do your best. Today is the day!_

_Easy for her to say, she's a freaking genius my sister. I wish I had her skills._

"For the graduation exam, you all will be performing the Bushin no Jutsu. Please go to the next room when you are called."

Naruto panicked.

___Shit! That's my worst skill! I'm going to fail. _

The display of leaf headbands were propped neatly and glinted in the light. Naruto took a deep breath and focused. He was going to get this right. He was not going to mess up.

_I'll do it... watch this!_

The smoke cleared. His clone was splayed on the wooden floor, a complete dud. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as she nervously locked eyes with Iruka who narrowed his eyes in irritation.

******"Fail!"**

"Iruka-sensei?"

A new voice entered his ears. Another instructor of the academy was a young man with short shoulder-length silver hair and dark eyes with a kind smile. His name was Mizuki, and he was a long time friend of Iruka's.

"We could let him pass... he did technically create a clone.."

"No way MIzuki. Everyone else divided into three and Naruto only made one, a useless one at that. I can't let him pass."

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He cursed mentally at his own failure, taking a second to see those headbands, one of which he was never going to earn.

Solemnly, he watched from his spot on the wooden swing as other students were congratulated on their promotions with their parents and friends. He stood in the shadow of the leaves, his eyes anywhere but down. What was he going to tell Diva?

"Hey, it's that kid..."

"...yeah,_the _kid. He was the only one who didn't graduate."

"Hm. Good, We can't have him become a shinobi."

"Yeah since he is..."

"We can't talk about that."

___Naruto?_

Diva had rushed to the academy but didn't see Naruto anywhere. Her expression became saddened.

_He didn't get a headband today. Where did he go?_

Diva stood behind the Hokage who registered her presence right away. She got in his view so that he could see her better.

"Hokage-sama, have you seen Naruto?"

"No, dear. He's gone and disappeared on us again. I'm sorry."

...

...

...

"Oh, maybe I should go find him."

"Diva, I'd like to talk to you. And Iruka.

"Oh, yes sir."

Meanwhile.

"Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei?"

It was just the two of them on the roof of a random home. Naruto hunched over, his elbows on his knees. The wind picked up, blowing his hair slightly.

"Iruka is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything by himself."

"But why does he always have to pick on me?"

"He probably sees himself in you," Mizuki blurted.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's probably thinking he wants you to be strong in the real way. Try to understand his feelings since you also have no parents. But... you have a sister who adores you and loves you."

"Hehe..." He put his arms behind his head. "True."

His expression changed. "But I wished I had graduated. Just like my big sister. I want to be just like her. She was always able to do everything without thinking and teachers loved her for it. She wiser than any of her peers."

"Oh, yes... Diva has no parents either."

"Yeah...but she's always so happy. Like it doesn't bother her she has no parents and only me. She's always been positive on life. I just wanted to make her proud... I should have graduated... so that when I'm older I'll be able to protect her like she's done for me."

A pregnant pause.

"Well then... I'll tell you a secret."

"Huh?"

The moon cast a glow in the house.

Naruto peered into Diva's room to make sure she was asleep. She was slightly curled into herself, her face the only thing visible from underneath the sheets. He closed the door quietly making sure his feet didn't echo on the floor.

Unbeknownst to him, Diva's eyes popped open.

Naruto snuck into the window of a house, lithe quick movements. He tip-toed barely making any audible noise.

"What are you doing in my house, at this hour?"

Hiruzen's voice alarmed him then.

**"Sexy no Jutsu!"**

"Wha?!"

Naruto managed to escape to the scroll room. Smiling in victory he carried the largest one on his back and snuck back from whence he came completely unaware of the stranger behind him. From the shadows Mizuki's lips curved into an evil smile.

_Diva sat up straight in bed, pulling the strap on her gown onto her shoulder. She recalled her conversation with the Hokage._

___Diva, you've done what no one else has done before you know? You and Naruto share so many traits, especially with Iruka. Although you didn't lose your parents the way Iruka lost his. You're more similar to Naruto than Iruka is in more ways than one. _

___Really? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Back to what you said bout me doing something no else has done. You mean adopting him?_

___Yes_

"Naruto... I have to find him. I made a promise..."

She didn't bother putting on shoes. She made sure the other person in the house was in bed, Not that they would actually care about Naruto being gone, as usual.

Outside she was on her way to Iruka's place and almost collided with Mizuki. He appeared stricken and was panting.

**"Diva, thank goodness I ran into you! It's about your brother!"**

Her heart raced.

"Is he okay?"

Mizuki pounded on Iruka's door. Diva sensed something off. She couldn't put her finger on what it was quite yet. The door revealed Iruka, the three of them paying attention to a troubled Mizuki.

"We have to hurry to the Hokage-sama's place! Naruto has taken the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu as a prank!" he all but rushed out from his mouth it was difficult to understand until it finally registered in their brains. Diva gasped.

_Why would he... no, he wouldn't do that. Unless... I have to find him before anyone else does. I think I know where he might be. If he uses that it could mean serious trouble for the village. Oh, Naruto!_

__Diva's body flickered and she allowed herself to be engulfed by the woods. Her dress fluttered behind her, her hair obscuring her vision but not keeping her from her destination. She clashed into Iruka, their bodies tangling and rolling into the ground. Diva was atop of him completely forgetting he was underneath her and dashed towards Naruto.

"Naruto! I found you!"

"I found him, too..." Iruka said weakly.

"Hey, sis!"

"You had me worried sick! You've been gone for so..." she stopped mid-sentence, observing him. He was dirty all over as though he had been working very hard.

"You're all beaten up..."

"I only worked on one skill, Diva. I can't wait for you to see it."

...

...

...

___You were out here damaging your body for one skill?_

Diva and Iruka faced each other.

Diva cleared her voice, pushing a lock of dark hair back behind her ear. "Naruto, where did you get the scroll from?" she asked softly.

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He said if I learned the skills in the scroll, Iruka-sensei would let me graduate."

___Mizuki...?!_

**"Naruto! Iruka-sensei!" **Diva screamed. She roughly shoved Naruto out of the way, his body slammed and skidded across the forest floor. Diva skillfully threw a shuriken that blocked a few of the others, unfortunately she and Iruka were impaled on impact by the sharp metallic weapons.

Diva lay on the ground, shuriken sticking from her back, her right arm and one in her left leg. She didn't cry out or grit her teeth in pain. She didn't care that her body was on fire from the sharp penetrations in her body, she just had to make sure Naruto came out unscathed.

She breathed easily when she didn't see a scratch on him.

Iruka was in bad shape as well. Diva propped herself on elbow. "Naruto."

He looked up in puzzlement. Diva glared at Mizuki above them.

"I see... so... that's... why..."

"Heh. Nice job finding him. Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll!" Diva and Iruka told him in unison. Diva struggled to stand.

_Have to protect him. Have to get to Naruto!_

"Naruto-kun, Mizuki-san used you to get that scroll! It has all of the forbidden jutsu in it. Please don't give it to him."

"Oh, please. Being the same protective sister as usual. Why don't you go ahead and tell him the truth, since you're his lovely big sister, the one he can always turn to," Mizuki sneered rudely.

"In fact... I'll tell him for you."

"**Please**..." she begged. "Don't tell him..."

Mizuki ignored her. "Twelve years ago...you know about the demon fox being sealed, right? Since that incident a new rule was created for this village. "

"What rule?"

"A rule no one was meant to tell you, it was meant to be taboo."

_**"**__****__**Don't tell him!"**_Diva shrieked.

Mizuki chuckled darkly.

**"The rule is that no one was to talk about you being the demon fox."**

**"Stop it!"**

Diva ripped the weapons from her flesh. She went over to where Iruka was. She prayed that none of the shuriken hit a vital spot and thankfully none of them did. She didn't want to remove them right away. Her blood dripped and dripped, but she didn't care. She read the horror struck expression on Naruto's face.

"You are the nine-tails demon... the same one who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire! You've been lied to by everyone, even you're gentle, kind, older sister! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka hates you, too! Your own sister hates you!"

A swirl of chakra pulsed, Diva felt the hairs on her neck prick and her hair lift up y the winds coming from the circling of the chakra forming around Naruto, She blinked away a sheen of tears, hugging herself and wanting to crumble into a ball and cry. However, there were other plans. She gently pulled the shuriken from Iruka's body, From the corner of her eye she watched Mizuki pull a huge windmill shuriken from his back, spinning it around his finger and sending it into an arc.

Diva's heart raced. It was as though everything happened in slow motion.

___He's never known a parent's love. And is hated by all the villagers because of that incident. So to get attention he makes a lot of trouble...he's seeking acknowledgment in any possible way. He acts tough but he's suffering._

___I won't let you suffer! Naruto! No matter what!_

_Closer._

___We'll go through this together!_

_Closer._

___I won't let you... fall. I made a promise!_

_Closer._

___**Naruto!**_

Jets of blood shot into the air, dying the forest floor more crimson. When Naruto came to, Diva was atop him. His face almost touching her bosom, her blood soaking through his jumpsuit. Above her was Iruka who had taken a serious blow to the back from the large starred shuriken.

"Big sister...Iruka-sensei... why?"

Diva touched her forehead to his, her eyes brimming with tears.

Iruka spoke. "When my parents died... there was no one to acknowledge me... no one to comfort me. I didn't even have an older brother or sister to turn to. Since I wasn't able to do things well, like in school I got attention by acting like an idiot. It was so painful..."

Tears from both Diva and Iruka mingled and fell onto Naruto's face.

"You must have been in so much pain, Naruto. I'm sorry... if I had done a better job you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm so sorry..."

Diva caressed the side of his face. "Naruto... all I ever wanted... was to protect you. I never meant to keep a thing from you. You've been in so much pain and suffering and I know that... I've been there, too. To never hear the voice of your parents and know that you have no one there... it hurts. It hurts so much. When I met you, I guess I got excited because our eyes were the same."

...

"We'd both experienced the same pain... and... throughout your life you've suffered much. But I want you to remember who you are. Keep going for your dream...don't stop until it comes true. There's so much I want to teach you..._****__I love _**_you!_**"

Her whole body shook with emotion. "I promised I'd protect you forever and always...now I seem to be failing that promise."

Naruto scrambled from underneath them and ran. Diva and Iruka called after him. Diva dashed after him, right on his heels.

"Naruto!"

"Looks as though your baby brother isn't going to have a change of heart."

Diva stopped. His voice was audible because she hadn't made it that far yet.

"You saw those eyes earlier. Those are the eyes of a demon. Naruto's going to use the scroll to plot revenge against the village. Well, doesn't matter. I'm going to take the scroll and kill Naruto..."

**"Don't you dare put a hand on him..."**

Her voice came out as a growl that made Iruka's tongue shrivel up in his mouth like a plant. Diva produced a shuriken from a holster on her thigh and held it out in front of her.

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to put so much as a single hand on him!"

_*Flashback*_

___"Hi, friend. What's your name?"_

___"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."_

___"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Diva."_

___"Diva... that's a pretty name."_

_*End*_

Naruto hid behind a tree, clutching the scroll to his body, panting. There was a thud of someone's body.

"I'm not letting you hurt him."

**_Big sister?_**

MIzuki was next. "You're protecting a demon, Diva. You're insane."

"No, _**you're**_he insane one. You're power hungry. You make me sick. Naruto isn't like you at all. He's different," Diva whispered.

Iruka nodded. "He's different alright. In fact... I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students."

Diva smiled silently.

"He may not be the hardest worker, sure he's clumsy, and no one accepts him. He already knows what its like to feel pain in your heart. He's not the demon fox anymore...he's a member of the Hidden Leaf Village... he's... _Uzumaki Naruto!_"

"Tch... I've had enough. I'm just going to go ahead and kill you. And Diva!"

Diva's fist connected with Mizuki's jaw in an upper cut so hard his teeth rattled in his skull. He spit out two teeth. She punched him again and broke his nose. Then she kneed his stomach.

She grabbed the large throwing star, spinning it with one finger. Naruto stood beside.

"Bitch... you shouldn't have done that!"

**"My sister isn't a bitch you cock sucking bastard! You ever put a hand on her or my sensei, I'll kill you!"**

Mizuki wiped the blood from his mouth and his nose while picking it at the same time.

"Naruto, you really should have hid."

"And watch you have all the fun, hell no! Any man who threatens my sister is so getting his ass beat."

"Try it punk! I'll kill you in one shot!"

"Try it trash! I'll deliver the pain a thousand times over!"

He weaved hand signs. **"Kage Bun no Jutsu!"**

Diva swiveled around and round again, surrounded by a thousand Naruto clones. She almost fell on her bottom. Not a single one of the clones was a dud, they were all perfect replica of Naruto. This was what he had been practicing?

"Naruto..." she blinked, dumbfounded and then her face was beaming.

"What's wrong, come at me? Weren't you going to come at me with one shot?"

Mizuki backpedaled, only to fall flat on his ass.

"I''ll start things off."

The clones came from all sides. Diva watched, hearing Mizuki's cries. He was a pummeled mess, barely conscious from the beating he suffered from one thousand clones.

"I think I got a little carried away."

Diva looped an arm around Iruka's waist, bringing his other arm around her neck. "Let's get out of here. I'll alert the Hokage about this."

"Naruto! Come here! Iruka has something for you!" Diva covered his eyes.

"When can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"C'mon, Diva."

"Okay, open them."

He felt something being tied onto his forehead, Diva beamed down at him, Iruka standing beside her with a jovial grin.

"Congratulations on graduating."

Diva clapped her hands.

"We should celebrate. How about the ramen place?"

Naruto tackled both Diva and Iruka to the tree.

"Hey, that hurts!"

"I like it."

Diva embraced Naruto tighter. The road was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Diva deadpanned at her younger brother's painted face covered in tribal painting. He had already managed to make a ridiculous photo of himself and top of that for his hobbies he put pulling pranks and his favorite food was ramen, of course. She couldn't say she was the least surprised since he had left the house this morning looking exactly as though he were in his photo.

The Third Hokage was waiting patiently for her response, his pipe dangling from his mouth. Diva scratched her nose, laughing nervously.

"That's my brother alright... just like him."

"What did you say to hm this morning?"

"I asked him why he was going to take his photo like that and he told me he spent a long time getting ready for it. I'm guessing he told you I didn't mind him posing like this?"

"Hn."

"That boy...he won't take it again, I see. I'll talk to him. I thought I covered this with him last night at the ramen place. Where did he go?"

"He left after my grandson made a scene. No doubt those two are together now."

Diva laughed. "Konohamaru."

___Naruto and Konohamaru... that's a scary combination. I pray he hasn't taught that boy a thing that vulgar. Oh what the hell am I thinking. He probably has._

Diva placed Naruto's photo back on the desk. "I'll talk to him. I'll see you later, Hokage-sama I'm looking forward to the ceremony tomorrow."

"Diva?"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "I know it's been hard raising Naruto on your own. You're practically more of a mother than his older sister."

She let her eyes slip shut. "And now you're going to tell me that his dream of becoming Hokage may seem impossible? Listen, I've been supportive of Naruto since he was a child. He has no parents. He's had nothing to begin with. I'm so tired of everyone downsizing him. They're all disrespecting the Fourth Hokage's wish to see him as a hero. If the nine-tails hadn't been sealed inside of Naruto we'd all be dead..."

She shook her head dismissively.

"I'm done here. I'm going to find Naruto."

Diva stopped mid-way, witnessing Naruto and a very unattractive woman in a bikini. The woman disappeared into a cloud of smoke, going through another transformation less impressive than the other one.

___He's not seriously teaching him the Sexy no Jutsu._

__She caught a glimpse of a man wearing small dark-tinted glasses. He had to be Konohamaru's teacher or tutor. His eyes turned to daggers on Naruto like dark ice penetrating his very being. Those same frighteningly cold eyes she'd seen the adults cast at Naruto when they thought she wasn't looking. Why did they always look at him that way?

Diva heard whispering, voices. From..._inside _that man's head!

___His name is Ebisu...demon fox... he's talking about Naruto... how am I knowing this? Am I reading his mind? That can't be?_

__She hid behind a tree, watching the dynamics between the boys. Ebisu was talking to Konohamaru about becoming Hokage and that Naruto's skills were no way on how he was going to get to the top. Konohamaru protested, telling the man off about how he was going to defeat his grandfather and a claim a rightful way in earning the Hokage name.

"Transform!"

Diva paled from shock at the naked woman, then palmed her forehead.

___I knew this was going to happen. Naruto... you taught him that? He's got it down to a science as young as he is. I just hope he doesn't pull that on Third Hokage-sama._

Diva walked over to Naruto, arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot, pretending to be angry when she really wasn't.

"What?" Naruto shrugged innocently.

"Naruto..." she began.

"A vulgar skill like that will not work on me! Young master, please come with me, I'm your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage! If you continue to hang out with this boy... "

___Oh, dear..._

Diva stepped back, allowing Naruto to do his thing. He transformed into a thousand of himself much lie he did so against Mizuki.

_What are you up to little brother? _Diva thought, smirking in amusement. Konohamaru looked at her with a silly grin. "Your brother is awesome!"

"Yeah... he is."

In a comedic fashion all of the cloned Naruto's transformed into feminine, giggling, sexy females who weren't the least at all modest; surrounding Ebisu and clinging to him. The nosebleed turned into a faucet.

The clones dispersed in unison, Diva held her stomach from laughter wiping tears from her eyes.

_Maybe I shouldn't be laughing._

"I call that one, **Harem no Jutsu**!"

_Another stupid skill. But I'll admit, he's developing milestones for himself. Who knows... in the near future he might just be... amazing.._

Later, Diva waited patiently for Naruto. She leaned down in front of Konohamaru.

"Hey, little hero. You want to be Hokage, right?"

He nodded.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Want to hear it?" She whispered into his ear, the moment muted as the leaves waved in the wind. She stood up, smiled at him and joined Naruto. She and Naruto both called over their shoulders at Konohamaru:

**"There won't be any shortcuts! So prepare yourself."**

Konohamaru's eyes widened at the siblings.

"I'm looking forward to the day I get to see you two as rivals for the title of Hokage. It was nice meeting you, Konohamaru. "

Diva draped her arms around Naruto, giggling. Meanwhile the Third Hokage was smiling down broadly at them from his crystal ball.

"Hey, Diva, what did you tell him?" asked Naruto.

"That's a secret Naruto-kun. Maybe I'll tell you someday. We got to get ready for tomorrow. It's a special day for both of us!"

Diva focused ahead. _Was I really reading that man's mind just a while ago?_

~Next Day~

Naruto felt a tendril of hair tickle his face and woke up to a pair of eyes darker than his own.

"Good-morning."

He yawned. "Diva, could you not do that?" He studied her clothes, a tank top and boy shorts. She was wearing striped socks and the strap of her tank top was coming down revealing a sports bra underneath.

"Build an immunity already. You've never sen a woman before?"

"You're my sister. You shouldn't be around naked. What if someone sees you?"

Diva rolled her eyes, "Just get ready for school. Hurry up, I'll make you breakfast. You-know-who is already gone."

Naruto groaned. Diva busied herself in the kitchen. It was such a gorgeous day outside, the sun's rays warming the home she'd come to love even more. Diva thought about preparing him cereal instead since he was already late and she wouldn't have time to make him a full hearty meal.

Naruto dragged his feet to the table, plopping himself downing front of the his cereal which he gulped down in rapid succession, He kissed Diva on her cheek, adjusted his headband, put his shoes on and was gone.

Diva prepared to wash few dishes she had. She picked up the now empty milk carton. Upon closer observation, she read the date. This milk had expired.

"Oops..." she squeaked. _Should I catch up with him? He'll have the runs all day. It's my fault, I should have bought a carton of milk yesterday. Naruto..._

Naruto grinned happily. He wore his headband proudly and he was able to sit in class amongst his peers. Someone hovered over him.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be in here Naruto."

He pointed to his head.

"Oh, yeah? You see this? I graduated dumbass."

"Impossible..."

A female voice interrupted him. Sakura Haruno, a young girl with long pink hair and big green eyes. By the time she'd gotten here, the medicine her father had given her was beginning to wear off. She suppressed a yawn, fast approaching crash and burn territory and excused herself t sit past Naruto.

She sat beside him , peeking at the raven haired boy next to her trying not to giggle. Naruto growled. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who always acted so cool and was an overall genius. He kept mostly to himself and deemed everyone else annoying. To top that off, Naruto not only hated him above all else, the two of them also lived together.

He had to see Sasuke here **and **at home. It was because Sasuke and Diva were related by blood and had lived together long before Diva adopted Naruto as her other brother. Because of the antagonistic relationship they shared it was always Diva who broke up the fights between and rarely chose sides.

Sasuke didn't appreciate the idea of them under the same roof. As far as he was concerned, Diva was **his **big sister, **not **Naruto's.

Sasuke glared at Naruto from behind his curtain of dark hair.

Sakura noticed the animosity between the two. ___What's up with that?_

She watched Naruto leap onto the long desk and crouch right in front of Sasuke, their noses inches apart.

"Naruto, don't you dare..." she warned.

"Back off..." Sasuke hissed.

"Make me," Naruto challenged. They were drawing a crowd, the fan girls rooting for Sasuke to beat Naruto.

"She should have left you..."

"She should have left **you**..."

**"She's ********my ****sister not ********yours****, dobe." **

**"She's more of my sister than she'll ever be yours!"**

An elbow knocked Naruto. The student seated in front apologized until it dawned on him what he had done.

Naruto and Sasuke were lip-locked. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. She shrieked. So did all of the girls in the room.

The boys broke apart, spitting from the disgusting connection of boys lips on boys lips.

"My mouth is rotting!"

"You bastard, I'll kill you!"

Sakura leered from behind, alerting Naruto. Her fist connected with his face in a flurries of blows.

"You're annoying..." she told him.

A bruised Naruto had his head on his desk again. Sakura smiled, humming to herself.

Iruka stood at the front of the class, hands clasped behind his back.

"Beginning today, all of you are real ninja. But you're still merely Genin, the hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned missions by the village. So today we will be creating three man teams all led by a Jônin sensei. You will follow the instructions of the Jônin as instructed by him/her."

___A team... just more people in my way, _thought Sasuke.

___I hope I'm in a team with Sasuke-kun,_thought Sakura.

___Sakura-chan... and anyone besides Sasuke,__ thought_ Naruto.

"Don't go and get antsy on me now folks," he warned, brandishing a clipboard of what looked like to Sakura like fresh from the copier pages on it.

"Heads up, we tried to balance the strength and weakness of each team... next team up, Team 7 which will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto... and..."

___Damn..._

___**Damn...**_

_"...Uchiha Sasuke..."_

"The hell? Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on the same team with a bum like Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke's grades were the best in the class... Naruto, yours were the worst in the class."

Everyone laughed.

"Just don't get in my way, loser."

"What did you say?"

"Let it go," said Sakura.

Sakura sat on the bench. Sakura took a tablet with no water. She'd done it so many times that her body had adjusted. She rubbed her arms as though she were cold, but she really wasn't. Her arms still hurt from the shots her mom gave her last night.

___This sucks... why do I have to be the only one to go through this? On top of that I'm partnered with Naruto and Sasuke... Sasuke... even if I go after him with my looks...my breasts and butt are below average. I hate my forehead.._

She looked up and saw Sasuke propped against a tree.

___Sasuke-kun? He's looking right at me... with warm eyes... wait a minute... something isn't right. _

She waited for him to come over. When he was close enough, she sniffed and her throat became dry. She shook those feelings off.

He sat next to her.

___That's something he wouldn't do. This isn't Sasuke. Who the hell is this? Naruto?_

"Sakura, what do you think of Naruto?"

___Yep. This is Naruto alright._

"He's annoying," she said simply. "He's always causing himself some trouble, always seeking attention. Then again... I know what that's like so I shouldn't be so quick to judge. All I want... is..."

Sakura inched closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

Naruto, as Sasuke, flinched.

___She's... strong. She's kind of crushing me... why is she looking at me like that? _

His stomach cramped. Sakura must have sensed it too because she retreated slightly, licking her lips.

"I've got to go!" he held his stomach and ran.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura shrugged. "Oh, well. To think I almost kissed him. And..."

Momentarily, still in her spot, she saw the actual Sasuke appear. She knew because she recognized his smell. If she told him that he'd think she was creepy.

___Sometimes I wish I could read his mind... _

"Looking for Naruto?" she asked absently.

"Yeah... you seen him?"

___As though I actually care... all he does is fight with you. It's hard to believe you two live together and share the same sister. He hasn't had a normal childhood... then again, neither have I..._

"I haven't seen him...," she lied. "I don't know where he could have gone. Hey, Diva is your sister right?"

"She is... not his..."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura glimpsed at Diva. She was wearing a midnight dress with matching flats, her hair waving around her.

_She's...beautiful._

"Diva."

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?" she breathed.

"No. I was just looking for him."

"Darn it. I'll catch you later. I have to tell him something."

"I'll go with you."

Diva hadn't even registered Sakura's presence. But in a flicker of a moment, a static of recognition deep inside of her connected her to Sakura. She didn't know what it was but it made her uneasy. Sakura was left standing where they'd left her, fists balled to her sides.

___Who is she?_

"So, this is Naruto's place. And you're his sister..."

Diva nodded. She'd hurried as fast as she could.

"This milk went bad a while ago," the tall man with spiky hair told her bluntly.

Diva rubbed the back of her head nervously. "My bad..."

"He's a moron...but I feel giving your brother over to him is good, Diva. She has another brother, too. Uchiha Sasuke from **that **clan. They're from that family. Good luck."

Diva plucked the milk carton from the hand of the Jônin and threw it away.

"You'll need all the luck you can find with **my **brothers, Hatake Kakashi."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura turned her back for a moment to drink her medicine so that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't see. She licked the rim of the bottle, wishing she had had more. She had more but she had only a few left, and her parents instructed her to only take one when she needed it and to not exceed over the limit. She put the empty bottle back in her pouch and licked her lips.

She was waiting for her sensei to appear. All of the other students had met theirs, but Team & was still left without one, Probably late.

Naruto slid the door back and looked back and forth in the hallway.

"Why is our sensei so damn late?"

"Naruto, stay still."

"Hmm..." He borrowed an eraser from the chalkboard, used a bar stool and stepped onto the disk seat. He wedged the eraser between the line of the door, chuckling.

"That's what you get for being late!"

"I'm not part of this..." Sakura sat back down, feeling light-headed.

___Damn... I'm so fucking hungry right now._

A gloved hand slid between the door's slit opening. The eraser fell on his spike of grey hair releasing the yellow dust. His expression didn't falter. It remained lazy if not bored.

Sakura rose from her seat a little. "Sorry, sensei... I..."

Wiping the dust from his head, the Jônin put a hand under his chin, his one invisible eyes closed.

"My first impression of this class... you're a bunch of idiots."

Team 7 brooded.

"Let's start with introductions."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... about your likes and dislikes, plans for the future... stuff like that."

Sakura twisted a lock of her hair. "Um... who wants to go first? How about you? You seem suspicious."

"Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. My plans for the future...hmm? As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"You basically just told us your name?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Now it's your turn, from the right."

Naruto jumped right on the gun. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. What I like more is the ramen Iruka-sensei takes me to, I like my big sister Diva, especially when she gives me ramen. But I hate it when she tells me to clean up my room and stuff. My dream... is to become Hokage and have everyone acknowledge me. Hobbies... pranks, I guess."

___Interesting... a sister he adores. He's grown..._

__"I see...next..."

Sasuke grunted.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things I dislike, then again I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream...I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan... and to kill a certain someone."

It was quiet after he spoke. Sakura chewed the inside of her mouth.

"Lastly, the girl..."

"I'm Haruno Sakura... I have a lot of likes... one in particular... I dislike Naruto."

"Eh?"

"My dreams for the future... I rather not say...as for my hobbies... I don't know." She shrugged, face in her chin.

___Girls like this are interested more in love than ninjutsu._

Sakura quirked her head in his direction. ___Hey, I got something for you...I'm not just some girl. I have to stop doing that, reading minds and stuff. My mom already got on my case for reading hers once. Hmph._

"That's enough for today. We will begin our duties tomorrow. First we're going to do something with just the four of us...survival training."

___Survival training? What kind? _Sakura thought.___I did enough with...yeah...and to top that off I had enough at the academy. This better be good. I wonder if I take some more of my meds if I won't be as..._

She had been in her thoughts for so long, that she had missed out on what her sensei had told them. She closed her eyes.

___He's giving us an assignment that tests us if we pass or fail. It has a failure rate of 66%. Of the twenty-seven students only nine will be chosen as Genin. Man, what a trip. And skip breakfast? I can't do that. I won't puke... maybe I should skip breakfast and just take my meds. But I usually take them with a meal in the mornings. Oh, fuck it. I'm not getting a thing done just thinking to myself like this. Shit. If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke...my love... as for Naruto I could care less._

That night, Sakura curled in on herself holding a needle in her hand.

___Why...why do I have to be the one..._

She injected the point into the crook of her elbow. To anyone else, the veins in their arms would be corroded from use of a needle. But not for her. She'd been doing this for far too long to quit. She felt as though that someday she'd be free from the needle and the medications.

She hummed to herself, looking at a photo of her family before closing her eyes and passing onto into a deep sleep, the needle still in her hand.

"Naruto, go to bed."

"I'm training sis! No way am I going to lose to Sasuke! Believe it!"

"Go to bed! I'm trying to sleep."

"Sleep when you're dead!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Night!"

~Next Day~

___**I feel great! I feel full and replenished.**_

Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke appear, smiling. Naruto yawned. Kakashi arrived late, waving them good-morning.

He set a timer onto the stump of a log. He produced two bells.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon. Those who can not get the bell by noon will not eat lunch. "

_So that's why he told us not to eat._

"You only need to get one bell," Kakashi needed. You can even use your shuriken... but you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"You'll be in danger," said Sakura.

"We'll definitely kill you! You couldn't even dodge an eraser."

"Those who bark the loudest are the ones with no real talent. We'll ignore Mr. Deadlast."

**Deadlast. Deadlast. Deadlast!**

Sakura sensed Naruto reveal a kunai from his ninja tool kit pouch and charge forward. She instantly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, twisting his arm back and pointing it at the base of his skull. She was relishing in the moment...her eyes clouded over with the instinct to kill. It came from training with a certain someone a while back who taught her exactly what survival of the fittest.

Sakura woke up and saw what she was doing. She could feel the bones grind in Naruto's arm.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to. I was just..."

___I didn't even see that...incredible. She may even be faster than me..._

___She's like a Jônin..._

___**I could have killed him...**_

Sakura dismounted from Naruto. "I'm sorry. Sorry... it's just that he didn't say start yet."

"Well, looks as though you're all prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys... alright... let's begin. Start!"


	4. Chapter 4

___That girl...something about her. It felt familiar. What was it?_

__Diva closed her book and put it back on the shelf. She was at the library. it was where she came to unwind after she had done her other activities. It was a sanctuary for her to enjoy when she wasn't at the Hot Springs. She made a mental note to go there soon. Browsing further Diva's finger tapped on the binding of a book she hadn't seen before. Pulling it so that it fell into her hand. she realized that it was a diary. An very old diary. The plating on it that had once been gold had rusted terribly.

"Oh, were you thinking about checking it out?"

The librarian, an old man with rounded glasses in simple attire smiled at her.

"Yes... how old is this? Doesn't seem as though it belongs to you."

"Someone gave it me twelve years ago. It's an interesting tale about a young girl who slaughtered an entire family. They were all drained entirely of blood."

"So what are you saying? Vampires exist... I'd like to take this."

"You can keep it if you like."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Who exactly gave this to you?" Diva asked.

"Well...an old man. He said that he was hoping the right person would find it and discover what was in the world. He sounded crazier then me."

"I bet."

Diva held the book to her chest. She opened it, the pages were yellowed and worn. She was afraid she's break them. Holding the diary she heard a flurries of voices in her head and stopped. More voices coming from all directions again. She covered one ear.

___**Where are all of these voices coming from? Am I going crazy?**_

The voices stopped. She looked around. She noticed a face in the crowd. A tall man with a long face, pronounced cheek bones, and long waist-length dull pink hair was watching her. His eyes were an eerie dark forest green with thin eyebrows, that didn't leave her face. He also had well-kept mutton chops that connected with his mustache. It felt as if they were the only two there in existence, the crowd of people going in slow motion.

Diva closed her eyes. He wasn't there anymore. "Who was that guy...?"

Diva quickened her pace. She almost stripped in her haste. She thought back to the mysterious man. He had been wearing the uniform of a Jônin, but she hadn't seen him before. Maybe he was one of those men who kept to themselves.

She was nervous. She didn't like being nervous. Diva walked a little faster, ignoring the feeling of someone watching her. She hadn't felt like this since... she gulped.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well..."

___They've blended in perfectly..._

"Come and fight me!" That cry came from Naruto. An angry throb pulsed at her temple. She and Sasuke both thought of him as a moron.

"Um..you? The only thing off here is your haircut!"

___I can't believe this idiot is a part of our team... what did I do to deserve this? This is such bullshit. If I don't truck somebody soon... is he really reading a book at a time like this? Just like my dad... um, okay that didn't work... he dodged that one... why couldn't you have hid like you were suppose to?_

Sakura covered her ears. She was hearing voices again. When she opened her eyes her vision was replaced by darkness, then became clear again. She reached slowly into her pouch and came out with a tablet and a small bottle of water. She opened the water, placed the pill inside; shook it up until the pill dissolved and the water became a ruby red color.

She drank it down greedily. _I was getting thirsty... focus Sakura, focus damn it._

She heard a yelp of pain, Naruto skyrocketing through the air holding his bottom.

___What the hell happened?_

A splash.

Two shuriken came out from underneath the water's surface, going in a curved arc towards Kakashi. He caught them on his two fingers, laughing at whatever context he was reading in his book.

___He's reading and laughing... he's just playing with Naruto...Naruto..._

Sakura cupped an ear, listening to Naruto's thoughts.

___**You're a demon fox... who's going to acknowledge you?**_

___**He's one of my excellent students...**_

___**I love you Naruto!**_

"If you don't get a bell by noon, you don't eat lunch."

**"How the hell am I suppose to focus on an empty stomach!?"**

Sakura covered her giggle.

___I'm glad I'm not on a diet. I ate and I feel fantastic. Can't say the same about Sasuke and Naruto. Hehe. Sucks to be them... although I wouldn't mind nibbling on someone like Sasuke..._

She slowly blinked at the multiple clones Naruto had produced. She gaped, smiling, a faint blush tinging her cheeks. It caught their sensei off guard for a moment. She leaned in closer.

___Eight... they're all real, too!_

___The hell..._

"You can't beat me with those clones," Kakashi stated. Someone gripped from behind, surprising him. His one eye widened in shock.

"Ninjas aren't suppose to be caught from behind...right, sensei?" He smirked. One of his clones closed in to deliver a punch. But it hadn't been directed towards Kakashi, who was no longer present. He'd punched himself instead.

This created a frenzy amongst the clones who started beating on each other. Sakura shook her head in disgust. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. Something small, shiny, silver... a bell. Had Kakashi dropped it?

___He's going to go after that damn bell and next thing you know he'll get pulled into a trap._

_Sakura's prediction came true. Naruto's ankle was caught by a rope which pulled him high up into the tree, leaving him dangling._

___He took the damn bait like a fucking fool. Idiot...idiot.._

"A ninja must be able to see what's underneath the underneath. If the bait is obvious, don't take it."

**"I know that stuff!"**

"I'm telling you because you don't get it."

Sakura adjusted herself to get more comfortable. She heard a rustle, realized that Sasuke must have found an opening and was prepared to attack. She saw the shuriken fly and impale Kakashi in the face. She gasped.

___He went too far... shit, that's a substitute. I better hide again..._

___Shit, I fell for his trap. How pathetic._

Sakura bounded. _I'll let him notice me on purpose. See what happens..._

She smirked, turning around to see her sensei not even screaming when she was eye to eye with him. Her expression remained blank, unmoving.

___He's going to cast genjutsu on me... I wonder if he knows..._

Sakura's eyes widened until the pupil swallowed them whole. Kakashi started to leave her. Something wasn't right. He was dizzy... his vision clouded over. He cursed, a jolt of pain hammering into his head. It continued to throb long after Sakura disappeared again.

___Nice try, sensei. Your tricks won't work on me._

Kakashi came to. _What the hell was that? Did it not work on her? She didn't fall for it as easily as I thought she would. Now where did she go?_

___That giggling...Sakura. She didn't fall for the genjutsu. Tch. I'd expected someone like her to fall for it. I'll give her props, she's not as useless as I thought._

"I'm not like them..."

"Try saying that after you get the bells. Sasuke-kun..." came Kakashi's voice.

With the book still in hand, the men were across from each other, face to face; ready to duel.

"Strength of the Village's number one Uchiha clan...this should be interesting. Let's see if you're as strong as your sister."

They collided. Shuriken clashed against shuriken. Fist against fist. A leg blocked by an arm. A few quick dodges. A few lucky shots. He was almost too close of getting the bells.

___This guy is fast... not as fast as his sister, but he is something else. I didn't have a chance to read my book._

Sakura leaped down from a tree, brushing her hair behind her.

___He tried to make me see Sasuke near death so that I'd lose focus of what's important. No matter... I got him... I can smell them... meanwhile Naruto is trying to get out of that trap and go towards the food. Idiot._

Sakura made herself invisible again, reappeared again to see Sasuke perform his fire jutsu from a safe distance, staying there. Her face became illuminated by the red-orange flames. She could feel the heat on her face so much that it was like her skin was shrinking like plastic wrap.

The fire dissipated, but there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

___**He's below you...**_Sakura wanted to scream. Instead she remained still and silent.

___Ninja fighting lesson #3...Ninjutsu._

__"Well, looks as though you're heads above in this one. There's still that comparison amongst you and the others. Better luck next time."

Sakura landed lightly on her feet, seeing Sasuke burrowed in the ground as though he were some type of underground mole. She put her hands on her hips.

"Need some help or do you not want me to wound your pride by helping you?" she said, not a hint of amusement in her voice. Reaching down, Sakura gently and lightly placed her hands on Sasuke's head and with little to no difficulty uprooted him from the ground as though he were a weed.

She didn't even break a sweat.

"There we go..."

_She plucked me like a plant. She's stronger than she looks. And I think her innocent act is all a ruse... just who the hell is she?_

"There's not much time until lunch... we should get going." Sakura wiped her hands of invisible dirt.

"Yeah. I almost touched the bell..."

Sakura cocked her head. "Is there something on your mind?"

Sasuke glowered at her, yet she didn't bow under his eyes.

"I'm a an avenger. I can't wait waste anymore time... I promised her...I promised us...that time crying...I have to become stronger than him."

"Who's him? Crying..." she whispered.

"You know... Sasuke... my motives are almost the same as yours. There's someone I want to beat, to. I have to become stronger than her so that...never mind. We should go."

"Her..."

They heard the bell ring. "Shit...wasted too much time."

Ten minutes later... Naruto was tied to a post, Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of him.

Kakashi eyes Sakura, she didn't seem to notice. She was studying her fingernails.

___**She blocked my genjutsu. Who is she?**_

"You all sure look hungry."

No reply.

"There's really no need for any of you to go back to the academy..."

Sakura blurted out. "Not to be rude, sensei. But are you suggesting that all three of us quit as ninja. Right? That all of this is a waste of time and there's no need for dunces like us?"

Kakashi stammered. He cleared his throat. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Diva sat with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Iruka. She was stirring her drink, picking at her food. She was worried about Sasuke and Naruto. She hoped they were okay. The Third Hokage had invited her and Iruka to lunch to discuss Kakashi Hatake.

"Tell me about this Hatake-san..." Diva said, crossing her legs, drumming her fingers on the table. Iruka passed her a book.

"That's the list of his failed students."

"This is... is..."

The list was ridiculous. He had so many failed students it was a wonder they'd even been selected only to fail in the end. She just prayed her brothers weren't going to be on the list.

Sakura stared boredly at her sensei. She'd lost all interest in food entirely.

"We're punks who don't deserve to be ninjas in your book, huh? Well let me tell you..."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke panicked when a tree fell with a thunderous fall to the ground. Another tree followed suit. The earth quaked beneath him and continued to rumbled like the belly of a beast a while longer and halted.

___I really need to control my temper... if I focused even more I could have..._

"Yeah... I know the whole answer to this thing... my dad put me through almost the same training, except it was twice as grueling as this. The reason why we were split into teams... had we all worked together we would have gotten the bells. It's all abut **teamwork**."

...

...

...

"The purpose was for us to forget about our own interest... and work as a team. Naruto was just running around... Sasuke was more focused on doing things on his own because he didn't want others to get in his way. If not under these circumstances, that'd actually be quite understandable... I used to be the same way when my dad partnered me with my..." she trailed off, focusing on a time and place she tried to forget.

"Anyway, I was more worried about Sasuke who was far away from me, I got distracted. Things like that get us killed... example, I'd have to kill someone in order to save a hostage...someone who was dear to me. That's why teamwork is important above all else."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

___**She gets it...**_

"The people on that stone... they're heroes, right? My dad took me here once when I was a kid and told me about them."

"Then I'm going to get my name on that stone, too!" cried Naruto.

"All of those people are dead," Sakura and Kakashi chorused.

Naruto became quiet.

"My best friend's name is carved onto this memorial stone..." Kakashi said.

"A friend of my dad's is on there, too," she whispered. She sat back.

"So, you'll give us one more chance?"

"Yes. Just don't give Naruto any food. I'm the rules here... understand..."

Sakura picked up her lunchbox. She didn't even eat a bite. She looked at Naruto. Sh heard his stomach growl.

"The hell with it...here."

She and Sasuke did it at the same time.

"The hell with sensei...you need to eat so that we'll work together and get the bells," she said,

"I'm not hungry anymore..."

Sakura whipped around, standing.

**"You guys!" **

Their teacher looked down his nose at them, scowling. Sakura reached for something behind her then eased herself when she heard the next words.

"You pass."

"Pass?" she repeated. "What changed your mind?"

"You guys are the first. Everyone else just did what I told them. They were all total morons. Those who break the rules are trash...but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than that. You all pass. Tomorrow, Team 7 will begin their duties."

Sakura untied Naruto before grabbing her bag and joining the others to leave.

___**This is going to be fun...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gatou turned to the woman on his left. She was unusually quiet, then again she'd always been that way since he hired her as his secretary. She was cute, he admitted. If she didn't work for him he'd have plucked her for himself. She was a fairly tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous build; well-endowed. Her long, waist-length brown hair ad been pulled into a single braid draped over her shoulder. She wore a black pencil skirt that fell above her knees, and a light pink sleeveless V-neck, button up tailored blouse tucked in.

On her beautiful features was a neutral expression. She showed no emotion, ever. She remained calm in stressful situations and immediately completed the tasks she was given. Gatou had purchased her from an old man a while back when she was only fourteen. Her expression was as it was now—brown eyes dull and devoid of feeling. She'd been trained to feel nothing...to be only used as she was fit to be used.

Due to her looks and high intelligence, she easily played the role of manipulator within his ranks. However, Gatou never actually let her fight unless he wanted her to. She was strong, the kind of strength he'd never seen before in a man.

Not only were her fighting skills her only unique ability, she was also a healer. Whenever one of his men were injured she'd put her abilities to use.

Right now, her hands were clasped in front of her. Her head was bowed, eyes closed.

There had been no questions when Gatou got his greedy hands on the beautiful brunette. Not even a background on the girl. The old man who had her previous had eradicated her entire personality and memories. It wasn't as though she needed them.

She'd been given the name "Karura Sato". Her real name was unknown.

"Mr. Gatou...it seems as though the ninjas you sent were eliminated."

He cursed.

"They're all unreliable. Every fucking last one of them. What the hell am I paying them for?"

Karura, eyes still closed, pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was reading his thoughts.

_All about getting your hands on what you see to your desires. I see right through you... you're all about greed, not grief. It's only a matter of time. _

Diva hummed to herself, twisting a lock of dark hair. She noticed that her wounds from earlier had healed, stunning her. It kind of scared her, like something inside of her was healing her body; an unknown power.

Sakura shook up her water bottle, popped the top and took a sip. Then she slipped a pill inside her mouth, swallowing it dry. Her body had adjusted long ago. At least she'd gotten used to the bitter taste that went down her throat and she could choke them down without gagging. She listened to the birds, the animals who scurried in the woods, it calmed her.

Sakura glanced at Diva.

_She's so pretty. I wonder why I can't stop looking at her. It's hard to believe she's Sasuke's and Naruto's older sister. And I feel this pull towards her...I can't put my finger on it... _

"_**There!" **_

Sakura wheeled around on her feet, Diva jumped, getting into attack mode. Naruto missiled a shuriken into the bushes. Diva eased a little, cocking a hip to the side.

"Stop acting cool, Naruto. There was nothing there to begin with. And please don't just use your Shuriken like that. You could have hurt someone."

"Sorry, sis... oww! Sakura-chan!"

"Knock it off!"

"I swear...someone is after us!"

"Yeah, right!"

Sakura sniffed the air. Something rustled. It was a rabbit. She was immediately drawn to it. Naruto cuddled the snow white bunny to his face.

"Poor little rabbit..."

"Let me hold it..." Diva said.

Sakura paused. _What the hell is up with that color... it's spring... _

_It's only spring...yet there's a snow rabbit... _

_That's a snow rabbit... yet it's only spring. What's with its color? The snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sun light. White is its color during the winter. _

Sakura didn't turn around or look up. Her spine stiffened. There was someone watching them. They were human...yet their chakra was repulsive. Sakura closed her eyes. Counted backwards to ten in her head. Beside her, Diva's hand tightened around the handle of her sword.

Before Kakashi could tell everyone to get down, Diva and Sakura were right on it. Diva tackled Sasuke and Naruto to the ground, Sakura lay a few feet away, hands over her head.

A heavy sword boomeranged over their heads; close enough to sever their skulls from their spines. It met with a tree, vibrating deep into the trunk of the tree.

On the handle of the cleaver was a tall muscular man with the eyes of a monster. Sakura gulped. Diva looked at him, holding the sides of her temples.

_Why does he look familiar...? He's not his face...but his presence...what's going on? _

She heard Naruto snickering.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza."

Diva yanked Naruto back. "Don't you dare...he's dangerous...you'll get killed," she whispered harshly.

"She's right, Naruto...everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level."

Kakashi reached for his headband to remove it.

"It will be a little tough...unless I do this.."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi...sorry, but the old man is mine," came the gruff reply of the Kirigakure-nin.

Diva and Sakura blinked in surprise. _Sharingan...?! _

_The Sharingan... could it be..._ Sakura thought silently.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here."

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Zabuza first... fight me."

Removing his visor, everyone saw a unique crimson eyes surrounded by three tomoe. A long, thin faded scar went from his eyelid down to his face.

"The Sharingan..." Sakura said. "I thought I'd never see it..."

"The Sharingan...the Copy Wheel Eye said to give the wielder to read and defeat all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. But that's not the only ability..." Diva smiled, shaking her head.

"You can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah..."

_The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan...could he be...? _

_Is he...? _

"Need some help, Kakashi-sensei?" Diva asked. She hoped he'd say yes, but she also needed to protect the old man and her brothers, especially Sakura. Sakura's eyes raked over Zabuza. She couldn't help but feel a rush. She wanted to fight this man? She'd never felt this before. She usually didn't feel the urge to battle this greatly unless she was deeply provoked. It had been a while since anyone had had her blood running the way it was now. She licked her lips.

_I can't keep reacting to every single thing...but if I go and attack him... _

Zabuza was standing on the water, fingers poised in front the other raised above him.

_A high amount of chakra... _

"Hidden Mist no Jutsu..."

The water rippled. He wasn't there in its place. The mist was getting thicker. Diva turned left and right, even looking over her head.

"Eight choices..."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Liver. Lungs. Spine. Clavicle vein...neck vein. Brain. Kidneys. Heart. Which one should I go after?"

The mist had completely obscured everything.

Diva sensed Sasuke's fear. He'd broken over a cold sweat. She heard him talking, but his lips weren't moving.

_What an incredible Ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy.. the intensity of a Jônin...it feels like my life is being squeezed.. I can't take it.. I'd almost rather die now and get it over with... _

"_**No!" **_she cried, gripping his shaking hands in hers to stop him from aiming the kunai to his chest.

"_Sasuke..." _

He stared into his sisters deep eyes. He swallowed, and seemed to calm a little. She was always good at doing that.

"I'll protect you...no matter what happens. I swear on my life. Sasuke... I won't let tone of my precious baby brothers die in front of me." She smiled.

"I made a promise..."

She gripped him and Naruto—Sakura made a grab for the old man. She curled her lip, gritting her teeth. Zabuza had been in the circle with his giant blade made for executing.

Kakashi had stabbed a kunai in the back of Zabuza. Instead of blood gushing there was the unmistakeable spill of water. A clone. Diva was behind Kakashi—Zabuza's blade cut through the both of them, severing them both at the waist.

Just clones. Kakashi's a water type. Diva's a wooden type.

_He copied my water clone technique?! _

There was the press of cold metal on Zabuza's neck from the tip of a blade. A kunai knife held by Kakashi.

"It's over..."

"It's over?" Zabuza mocked.

"There's no way you can defeat me with you monkey-like imitations. But that was impressive of you. You and that girl made clones of yourselves...at that time you had already copied my Water Clone Jutsu... you had your clones respectively say words to attract my attention while you both hid in the mist. Nice plan...funny thing is... **I couldn't sense that girl at all..." **

Diva frowned. She yelled. Water splashed in front of Kakashi in the place of Zabuza who had appeared from behind. Diva blocked and kicked with her bare hands, swifting a dodge and blocked his blade with the back of her hand.

She got close to him until she could smell him. His eyes mirrored in hers.

"**Who the hell are you?" **

"Uchiha Diva..." she answered simply.

"**No, I mean who are you? Your chakra...your mere presence...your entire being isn't even normal. Between me and Kakashi...you might be just as strong as the both of us. Hell, you could probably even beat us both with one had behind your back." **

"You're bragging about me already? I'm flattered..." she stated bitterly.

His blade cut into her flesh. Her blood ran along the sword's edge until it dripped onto the ground.

Dime-sized amounts that continued to grow, even though Diva's injury healed. The blade was still shedding the crimson droplets. Her body flickered as he was about to deliver his cleaver over her head.

Sakura breathed in and out. Her heart hammered deep in her chest. She could smell the blood, the sweat, heat the adrenaline coursing through their veins. The blood smelled like rust and salt. She bit down on her lip, breaking the skin. She lapped the blood with her tongue, moaning.

"Sakura!"

Her voice riveted on Kakashi. He was encased in a water-like cocoon in the shape of a sphere. He sounded as though he were drowning. Panic showed clearly in his eyes. Sakura didn't seem to pay attention. She was under a spell. A hypnotic one at that.

Naruto collided into something. Diva screamed his name. He held his bleeding nose from where Zabuza had kicked him. Naruto was crawling away. Diva growled and lunged for him. She wasn't going to let anyone close to her die.

_I made a promise...what am I doing if I'm always letting my brothers face death like this. I can't break those promises now. I... _

A cry and a grunt. Sakura had jumped onto Zabuza's back, hanging on for dear life. No matter what he did—punch her, curse, throw her off—she was like a leech. He roared in pain.

_What the hell is she doing? _Naruto thought. His headband, he hadn't realized until now, was under Zabuza's foot. Sakura was still clinging onto him, her arms squeezing tighter and tighter around his neck. He flayed his strong arms.

Naruto flash-backed.

_Iruka: "I'd like to give this to you...Naruto...congratulations on _ _graduating. _

_Diva: "Naruto...I love you so much... I want you to grow up and learn much, experience much... even though you'll face cruel aspects just know that you don't have to be alone. I'm right here by your side. I want to stay with you...I have so much to teach you...I..I love you! _

_Third Hokage: Listen...to your big sister. _

_Sasuke: "Are you afraid...little girl?" _

_Kakashi: "You all pass..." _

_Diva: "I can't help it. I still see you as my little brother. I know I'll have to stop holding your hand so that you can stand on your own two feet and defend yourself. I'm so proud to be your big sister." _

_I won't run... Diva... I won't let you... _

Sakura's body hurtled in the air and collided into Diva's. The young women rolled around on the dirt, coming to a halt at Tazuna's sandal feet. Sakura jumped back on her feet again and charged for Zabuza. Naruto ran in her direction. In one lithe movement he made a grab for his forehead protector and her. Even though she swiped at him, he wouldn't let go.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "I was so close..." she stopped mid-sentence. He was smiling.

"Naruto..." she wiped the blood from her mouth.

_That midget isn't as useless as I thought he was... _Tazuna grinned.

"Hey, you eyebrow-less freak... put this in your book...the name of the man who's going to be Hokage someday..."

He tied his forehead protector back on, tightening it.

Zabuza held his bleeding neck.

"**Uzumaki Naruto! Leaf Village Ninja!" **

_He's bleeding...what did Sakura do to him? _

Sakura could still taste Zabuza's blood on her lips, in her mouth. She wanted to rip out his throat with her teeth. She should have killed him. She...

Zabuza felt the puncture wounds on his neck, surprised by how deep the holes were. He stared at the pink haired girl who challenged him back with an evil grin. She licked her lips suggestively.

_What the fuck is she?! _

"Sasuke...lend me your ear...I have a plan..."

"A plan in this situation?"

He nodded.

"Let's get wild..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura wiped the blood from her mouth, ran her tongue repeatedly over her lips. She could still taste his blood in her mouth. She licked the remnants from the back of her hand, sucking on the flesh. She wanted more. He was blood was incredible, extremely potent. This was what her parents were trying to keep her away from for all these years because she'd go crazy if she didn't get enough. It was why her dad made her blood capsules and she had to mix them in with water, substituting it for the best thing that ran through a human's veins. The frequent shots of blood didn't help her either. She was about ready to quit the tablets and the needle and go straight for the damn source.

_This is what blood **tastes** like This is what it **smells** like. Zabuza's blood... I hope there are more out there like him. He's...delicious... stop that right now, Sakura. You have to fight these demons. But his blood is... _

She licked her lips in a manner similar to that of a snake's.

"A lot of arrogance, but do you stand a chance?" asked Zabuza.

Sakura nodded, even as the sweet smell of blood filled her head. She gave a tentative lick, and the coppery flavor made her vibrate.

"Tazuna-san..." Diva whispered, turning to him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry guys...I'm not going to say I have the desire to stop you...fight as much as you like."

_So I can get more of his blood..._ Sakura laughed, and everyone paid attention.

"Sorry, sorry."

Zabuza let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Diva's back, her skin breaking out in goosebumps.

"You guys will never grow up. Going to keep playing ninja, eh?"

"What?"

He curled his fingers in. "When I was about your age...these hands were already dyed red with blood."

_Is it wrong that that's getting me excited? _Sakura thought to herself.

"There's a reason why the Hidden Mist Village is called the Bloody Mist village..." Diva said.

"There was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

"You've heard, Diva?"

"Yeah...unfortunately. _That exam. _Something so dirty and foul shouldn't even be brought up. Students had to kill each other...the same students who shared dreams, ate together, pitted against each other...losing their lives. A young boy who wasn't even a ninja had killed over a hundred students without pause or hesitation."

"_**That sure was fun..." **_

Zabuza leaned his head back as though in bliss. _**"There was another...incident...similar to the one I did when I was a kid. Except...this kid killed more than one-hundred students. And get this...this one was a girl..." **_

"_**A girl?!" **_

"Yes...a girl. I forget her name now..."

Zabuza went after Sasuke. Sakura intervened; both of them getting severely kicked in the stomachs and pummeled into the ground. Kakashi watched by helplessly. Sakura pounced on Zabuza, avoiding his elbow. She disappeared from his sight momentarily—he felt a sharp pain in his wrist from where she bit him. His blood stained her cheeks. Sakura let go when his foot connected with her lower abdomen.

She licked her lips greedily. Sakura sniffed the blood dripping from Sasuke's mouth. She didn't care about Naruto's shadow clones surrounding them. A cold piece of steel entered Zabuza's back, dangerously close to his spine. Sakura covered his eyes. Her eyes raked over his neck, strong and sturdy as a tree trunk. She could tell he ate a healthy diet and kept himself in good decent shape.

Her world spun around, yet she still clung onto him like a leech. She struck like a snake. This time his knees buckled beneath him.

_What is she doing? _Kakashi gaped at her.

"**Sasuke!" **

Sakura peered from the corner of her eyes. Naruto had thrown a large windmill shuriken at Sasuke. He caught it easily in one hand.

"Naruto... good plan..."

Zabuza ripped Sakura from his back. Lifting her with one hand, their eyes locked together. She didn't falter under his gaze, since her were on the same level of intensity and evil as his. Sakura back-flipped from him, landing in the water. Above her she saw the shadow of the windmill flicker. She swam away, getting a good distance away from the scene. The blood was washed from her face, much to her disappointment.

_A second shuriken hiding in the blind spot...you're not as much of an idiot as I thought you were, Naruto... he's going to dodge it but there's something else... a clone. I need to get away or the next time I bite him I'll bleed him dry... shame, he was a healthy source. I feel amazing! Not even my dad's tablets made me feel this fresh. _

On the other side, Sakura pulled her hair and wrung it out. She caught the tang of blood; her keen hearing detecting a shuriken cutting across Zabuza's cheek. His eyes became bloodshot with pure unadulterated rage.

"_Naruto!" _

Blood shot into the air. Diva blocked the windmill shuriken with her fist. Zabuza looked at her in surprise. Kakashi had freed himself from his water prison. Diva elevated her head, her blue eyes replaced by crimson. Zabuza broke out in a cold sweat.

_She...she has the Sharingan?! But she's a woman! How the hell is that possible?! _

Diva wished she hadn't revealed her Sharingan too early and regretting showing it to the enemy. She had wanted to wait much later. But she couldn't stand my while her precious brothers were in danger.

"Naruto! I loved your plan! Your shadow clone was the diversion while your real body transformed into the Evil Wind shuriken to break the water prison. Sasuke combined it with a shuriken and throws it. I'm proud of you!"

She closed her eyes. Her blue eyes were in place again. She held her hand, watching the blood drip. She would have to heal it later. Sakura dragged Naruto from the water, scolding him for something then laughing at something he said.

"Diva..."

"Yes."

Her eyes burned crimson. She weaved hand signs. Kakashi mimicked her.

"_Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!" _

_Big sister and Kakashi-sensei copied that many seals in seconds. All perfectly. _

Sakura tossed Tazuna over her shoulder and bounded away from the water's tides.

_They're copying his movements, reading his mind exactly. It's pissing him off in more ways than one. Like a monkey, that's cute... finishing each other sentences. He's beyond pisses, that Zabuza. I can feel his blood boiling from here. I'm glad I'm not caught up in that eye... he's the one doing the jutsu yet doesn't seem able to keep up to speed. Oh, shit! _

Sakura leaped in the air, avoiding the tunnel of water that swept everyone in. She moved away from another blast of it. She ended up being soaked in it anyway. Sakura was the first to see the needles whistle in the air and pierce Zabuza's neck. A a thick tree branch stood a stranger wearing a mask. Another stranger was beside them.

"He is dead..." the first stranger said in a dead monotone voice. She turned to her companion.

Kakashi checked for a pulse. His eye traveled to the mysterious masked strangers.

_...He really is dead... _

The second masked Kiri-nin bowed below the waist. "Thank you. I have been loking to kill Zabuza for a very long time."

"Those masks...You're Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..."

"You are correct," replied the second one. She was a fairly tall, fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous build; well-endowed. Her long, waist-length brown hair ad been pulled into a single braid draped over her shoulder. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless brown turtleneck top with purple mesh amour underneath, long gloves that stretched to her biceps, as well as tights that functioned as her heels.

"My duty is to hunt down missing-nins. I am a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team."

_Judging from his voice and height he's probably not much older than Naruto. Yet he's a hunter-nin. And the woman beside him...she' seems to be around the same age as me. Is she a hunter-nin as well? He's not a normal kid and she's no ordinary woman..._

The woman crossed her hands in front of her remaining silent. She tilted her head to the side, observing the team below her and saw Kakashi watching her. She remained still.

"Shall we go?"

"_**Who are you?!" **_bellowed Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down, They aren't the enemy," said Kakashi.

"I'm not asking that! A guy that strong...That Zabuza was killed! By a kid! A kid who looks no different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?!"

Diva patted his head, calming him. Her eyes spoke more than words.

"In this world there are kids younger than you...and stronger than me and your sensei. And there are adults who are even stronger than those kids. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sister..."

The masked hunter-nin gathered Zabuza's body. Sakura looked at the brunette.

_Is she... _

"Farewell. Your battle is over. We must dispose of the body for it contains many secrets."

They flickered from view.

"They're gone."

Kakashi put his visor in place. He started to move, then collapsed. Diva came to his side. "You used your Sharingan too much..." She took one of his arms, maneuvering his body so that she was carrying him on her back.

"We can still get Tazuna-san to his home."

The house was small and shack-like. Diva moved over to Kakashi' bed, folding her legs beneath her. She thanked Tazuna's daughter for letting them stay after the mission. She crawled over to Naruto, getting on his back. The two of them rolled on the floor a little, giggling and laughing.

"That tickles!"

Naruto and Diva sat back to back. "That woman and that kid...who were they?" asked Sakura.

"Hunter-nin," Kakashi and Diva said at the same time. Kakashi began to explain. "The mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team. They're also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body holds secrets of the village. The enemies can steal. So, by killing and disposing of the missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the Hunter-nin protect information getting out. No sound...no smell. A ninja's end..."

_That woman...however...I don't think she was a hunter-nin. _

In the forest, the hunter-nin unfolded a display of sharp tools. He picked a small pair of scissors.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth...drain some blood and..."

A strong hand gripped his wrist, alerting him. The other hunter-nin remained stoic as though she knew Zabuza were to arouse from sleep.

"That's alright...I'll do it myself."

"Oh, back from the dead?" said brunette snidely, but her emotions and voice still flat and melancholy.

He pulled the needles from his neck, glaring at Karura. She may have been Gatou's secretary, but that didn't stop him from hating her. To Zabuza she was Gatou's little dog who liked to kiss his ass. The two of them were probably screwing around not that he doubted it. She was attractive enough.

Karura was emotionless, apathetic, a meaning of the sin sloth. Although not displaying any intense emotion, she was usually snide and patronizing when in Zabuza's company.

She removed her mask. Those eyes were still devoid of light, her face stoic but still disturbingly blank.

The other hunter-nin removed his mask. Despite sounding male his features were more feminine. He could have passed for a girl if he wanted to.

"If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"If you wee going to put me in a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck..you could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point. You are annoying as always."

"You're right... I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body. And the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the acupuncture point there. It seems as though someone already aimed for your neck."

He noticed the puncture holes.

"Tch. It was that pink-haired brat."

"You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But..you might be able to move pretty soon."

Zabuza stared at him from the corner of his eye. "You are so pure and clever...that's what what I like about you."

"That's because I'm just a kid."

"The mist has cleared," said Karura, standing.

"Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time I will defeat the Sharingan.

Karura chuckled. "We'll see..."

Sakura gently touched her sensei's cheek. Naruto began to peel the mask. Diva, resting on Sasuke's lap, peeked from one eye. She moaned. She moved her head to look up at Sasuke, winking. He didn't seem embarrassed that his sister was lying in his lap. She poked his chin, no reaction. She poked him again and got a smile.

Sakura and Naruto leapt away from their sensei when he aroused from sleep.

"You idiot, we were so close to seeing under his mask."

_What is this? Zabuza is dead...what's this feeling? I'm missing two important things... this is too strange...what could I have missed? And that woman... _

"What's wrong, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well, body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there."

"So what?" spoke Sakura.

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy and woman dispose of Zabuza's body."

Sakura threw up her hands, although she knew well enough. Her father taught her everything she was suppose to know from an early age.

"How could we know? Those masked guys took the body with them."

"Yeah...if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza..."

_Simple needles... _

"Zabuza is still alive, huh?" Diva nodded. "I figured as much."

"Big sister, you knew?"

"Yeah. I'm not dead. I'm pretty observant. It was only a momentary death. Hunter-nin have a pretty basic map of the human body to impose a fake death. That boy's purpose was to save Zabuza, not kill him. And I think that woman with him wasn't even a hunter-nin but someone to make sure that Zabuza was carried out safely."

"That woman...you may be right. I think Gatou hired her for some reason to accompany her partner."

…

"Diva, you'll be training Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto while I recover."

"What?! She'll kill us!"

"You'll love it. Right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah..." he dragged out, remembering the way her katana hit his shoulder a long time ago.

Diva turned around to see a small boy wearing a striped hat that hid his eyes somewhat. She blushed when she saw him, clapping her hands together.

"You're so cute!"

She picked him up gently, hugging him to her chest. The boy was taken aback by this. His face had gone beet red with embarrassment. He awkwardly hugged Diva around the neck, breathing in her smell.

Diva passed him over to Tazuna. "Welcome back grandpa..."

"Inari, you've already met Diva. Say hello to the rest of the ninjas who protected grandpa."

Inari blushed at Diva. He pointed to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura and stated simply.

"Mom, they're going to die."

"What did you say, little brat!"

"Hey..." Diva leaned in on him, whispering to him. He remained quiet. He fired back at her.

"There's no such thing as a real hero. If none of you want to die...then you should leave."

"Hey, you don't talk like that," Diva told him harshly, hands on her hips. She hand. "You're coming with me. I have a way of dealing with boys like you." Diva slid the door open and she and Inari were gone from view. The room was quiet.

"Where is that kid?"

Naruto heard singing. And crying. On the other side of the door, Diva was singing to Inari holding him in her arms, stroking his head gently. Inari tucked himself closer to her body, holding a photograph of a smiling man. Diva used to sang to him and Sasuke when they were kids. She still did—it was how she woke them up in the morning.

Naruto left quietly.

"We start training today! We're going to learn about chakra!"

"Chakra?"

"Naruto, please tell me you know what chakra is?"

"I slept in the hard classes."

"Oh, brother. Sakura, please explain."

Sakura nodded. "It's the energy a shinobi needs when performing jutsu. That energy has two parts. So, by releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands." She bowed as Diva clapped.

"I still don't get it."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "We're not using chakra properly...effectively. Unless you use the chakra properly you're basically wasting it."

"Right, so today we're going to climb a tree without using our hands."


End file.
